The present disclosure relates to storage devices and table management methods thereof.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified as volatile semiconductor memory devices and nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. Nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices can retain their stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted. Data stored in a nonvolatile memory may be permanent or reprogrammable according to memory manufacturing technology. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory device may be used for storing programs and micro codes in a wide range of applications such as computers, avionics, communication, and consumer electronic technologies.